Aethereal Order
by Nocturne 117
Summary: Will Hagerty had never been much of a reader. And probably never will again after clashing with the unpredictable world of Maximum Ride.
1. Prologue

Aethereal Order

Prologue

Will Hagerty had been reading the same series for quite some time now. _Maximum Ride_ was strangely captivating to him.

Strangely.

Captivating.

He normally never read books, especially ones without pictures. This one however, was interesting enough to hold his attention. Of course he had to read for his Lit class at school, but he read the first one and just...

...kept going. Sometimes it seems as though the books were pulling him in. That his drive everyday was to get home and read.

Though he could control it at first it soon grew out of hand... Grew to the point were he wished his life away. He'd do anything to become apart of what the great James Patterson had created. He had fantasies that if he ever saw six winged figures in the sky he'd call out to them, because surely it was Max.

Of course this was crazy.

Right?

Well.

Will's dreams, he would come to find out, weren't far from his grasp. Close enough in fact his fate would be intertwined in fantasy...


	2. Ch 1 Divine Intervention

Chapter 1

_Divine Intervention_

The sign read:

ATTENTION!  
QUARANTINED AREA NEXT HALF MILE.

ATENCION!  
MILLA SIGUIENTE DEL AREA DE QUARINTINED MEDIA.

"Well what if you couldn't read English _or _Spanish." I thought perturbed.

I nimbly hoped over the yellow police tape and continued on my way home.

Passing through the street of the deserted, sanctioned off part of the city, I strolled unnoticed by technicians and Radiologists. A little radiation poisoning here, methane leaks there, it was all quite stupid I thought. What was life without a little adventure?

"Dead. Anything without meaning is better off dead." I believed with my whole being. That was why I continually lost myself to books. _Maximum Ride _in particular.

Gazing at the sky, the same fantasy grazed my mind everyday at about this time, when I was all alone. If I could be so quickly thrust into another world would be so unreal, but I hoped for it even more so.

As I passed the familiar dark alley between Dawson and Crooks I shuddered. The buildings here reached high enough to not let light pass into the narrow back street.

It was dark as pitch and especially uninviting now that the quarantine had begun. Suddenly, without obvious reason, I stopped walking, craned my neck to see the top of the large building to my right.

The simple action may have changed my life forever.

I immediately spotted six humanoid figures in a tight "V" formation, sloping easily through the air. My heart rate steadily inclined to beating loudly in my ears.

I had pictured this moment thousands of times, but even I new better then to think that it could possibly be...

that this could be anyone other than...

But I had to try. No one was around so it wasn't like it was a big deal.

I built up the needed courage as the window of opportunity slowly slipped away.

"MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!" I cried. If it was her, she'd having no trouble hearing it.

"MMMMMAAAAAAXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM. RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDEEE!!!!!"

And just in case she thought it was only the wind,

"FFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"

The flock of birds wavered a bit but eventually made there way out of view.

A little disappointed I kept walking. What did I expect anyway? Her personality alone wouldn't allow her to associate herself with anyone outside of the flock.

I passed yet another dark alley, back to my boring, uninteresting li-

"Hmph!"The air rush from my lungs when some unrecognizable thing plowed into me at full speed, sending me flying to the brick wall of the alley.

"WHO are you and HOW do you know our names!"

I was in a daze, but knew that same thing that hit me was now holding me by my collar against the brick wall.

"Wh-wha." I stuttered.

"Who are you and how do you know us!" The thing commanded.

Refocusing, I recognized the thing to be a dark skinned boy, though I still couldn't make out any features in the darkness of the alley.

"Answer him!" Came another, more willful voice from behind the boy.

My eyes adjusting to the thick bleakness, I couldn't think fast enough to answer the boy. Who, through his impatience, lifted me off my feet and tossed me against another wall.

"You heard what she said! Now, HOW!"

I looked up into the boys eyes, immediately transfixed. The eyes were dark and cold, Black as the alley itself. But I couldn't suffer another lift and throw, I could already feel the searing pain of one or two broken ribs.

"I-I-" quickly scraping up an excuse other than I read it in a book. Not willing to admit that to anybody. "I don't know, i just recognize-"

"Can it!" The boy said sitting down on his haunches to see eye level with me. "You and I both know that's a lie. The truth. NOW!"

"OK, ok." Now realizing the full extent of the situation. "I read your bios on the Institute for Higher Learning's mainframe computer."

"Now that I can believe." The boy stood up. "but that still doesn't answer the first question."

I thought my next course of action through. My answer could right the next page in a very new, very unbelievable world of fantasy I was just dumped into. If these were the people I never thought conceivable into this world, I was now my own author of my own story. I new what I wanted to be.

"The name's Will. And who I am is kinda complicated. The memories start at the age of three. In a four foot by three foot animal crate. In the basement of damnable place in southern Nevada." I finished, grinding my teeth as memories flooded my persona. Memories that were totally alien yet getting more and more familiar as they came in a torrent of new ideas, places, thoughts, and experiences. I was becoming what I had spoken of, living fourteen years of a different life in approximately thirteen seconds.

"The School." Someone mumbled behind the boy, who was now unmistakably the notorious Fang.

"I was released three years ago with two others as things started to break down. Thanks to you guys."

Someone pushed past Fang and helped me to my feet. "Then you're one of us." The girl said.

"Now wait." Fang argued, "you and I both know not to go around making assumptions like that!"

"How would anyone else know that, Fang. The conditions there..." She trailed off, "they were unmentionable. And the whitecoats had no idea. But I do see your point. Angel? Honey, search his mind if you would. Please."

A young girl stepped forward, about seven. Golden curls of hair wisked around her. "With pleasure Max."

Immediately I could feel a presence in my mind, searching, scouring through every detail of a life unlived. Not being able to reach the life I left behind, which was now fading into oblivion, never have existed.

The rogue being sifted through my emotions, abilities, and experiences, authenticating them all. Disappointed, the presence began to withdraw from my mind.

"I resent that." I spat. The girl, Angel, ignored me and retreated behind Max.

"He certainly lived, or survived, at the School, but I couldn't find anything that would suggest him dealing with any of your enemies."

Max looked at Fang with the I-told-you-so expression, then returned her gaze to me.

"But," Angel continued, "He didn't seem to have any abilities, he was much the same as a normal human."

I hadn't spoken of any avian DNA being grafted into mine. So it hadn't come true. I didn't know what it would do but I knew I had been waiting for this my entire life.

"But I do," I blurted out quickly. They all turned to me. "You know how they grafted you all with a two percent surrogate of avian DNA. Well I was injected with three percent."

My mind then went blank. All I knew was replaced by unfathomable pain, as my body began to mutate, change. What was supposed to happen in the womb was happening now. My vision went blurred then turned around and became super sharp, raptor like, as a tapetum slowly began to form in my retina. My bones began to hallow out, becoming less dense but superiorly strong. My muscles suddenly became very, exhaustingly tired and sore as they augmented themselves with the new found DNA blueprint.

Finally the anguish shifted to my back. Which shuddered and buckled uncontrollably as my shoulder blades elongated and arched. Super strong muscle tissue wrapped its way along the bone. My lower back curved to accomodate two more extremities. Knew growth of down feathers soon appeared along with small stabalizing feathers.

The pain tore at my mind. Holding back a scream, I let out a soft whimper.

Eventually the excrutiating pain subsided, and I was left shaking on the ground of the alley.

"What the hell was that?" Fang said. The whole flock stared at me bewildered and confused.

"Nothing, nothing, but-" A new shock of pain wafted over me. "My rib-" I gasped, "puntured- kidney-" I keeled over holding my side in agony.

"Fang, you son of a-"

"Not now. He needs to get to a hospital."

An overwhelming sensation of hate clouded my conscience. I didn't know why, but for unknown reasons, I would go no where near a hospital. "NO. Anything but a hospital, and I don't think I have to explain myself."

"We all know what that is like-Fang. The important thing is: Can you walk?"

I wieghed my options. Walking would include extreme rotation of my hips and midsection. Where my kidneys were located.

"No," I concluded.

"Can you fly?" Another person asked, I recognized probably as Iggy. I thought about it and nodded. It too would be a struggle but I had to get help somewhere.

"A vertical takeoff?" Fang asked Max. "It could bring up new problems."

I thought it as fang said it. A vertical takeoff was hard enough, and I had never flown before.

The flock unflurled their wings from slits in their shirts.

I had never seen wings as beautiful or as powerful as the flocks. Especially on humans.

I slowly and painful slid my shirt off, ripped two big gashes on either side, and slipped it back on.

Glancing at the flock, I noticed they had not taken off yet. Rather everyone except Iggy was staring, wide-eyed at me. I even noticed Nudge's mouth was hanging open a little.

"Duuude. That's so cool." A little boy commented, standing next to Angel. I guessed he was Gazzy.

I hadn't the slitest idea of what they were so dumbfounded for. A new wave of pain shook my from my trance. I didn't know what to expect when I opened my wings, but I surely didn't expect what I was about to see.

Sliding the feathers through the slits in my shirt I extended them to a full sixteen feet. I tried not to act suprised; I knew I should have been used to this by now. But it was the unofficial first time I'd laid eye upon my own wings.

And I certainly didn't expect to have wings that were a deep shade of red that slowly turned to a burnt orange near the tip of the feathers.

With all my might, I bent down then sprung back up at the same time I brought my wings down in a powerfull downstroke. All the while my side seemed as though it had caught fire and would burn a hole through my shirt.

I wavered a bit between strokes, and it was quiet awkward before I built up enough momentum to begin gaining altitude.

Max, Fang, and the rest of the Flock were waiting for me, hovering above the buildings. Each of them silent, amazed that any mutant bird-kid's wings could be anything other than a dirty brown or white.

My mind was now racing.

Where were they going to take me, if not a hospital? Who would treat a mutant?

I tried to keep concentrating on flying, but the pain in my side was a hinderence to every motion. It seemed as though I was falling with each upstroke.

"So where- exactly- are we going." I asked, catching up with Max at the head of the formation. Each breath I took seemed to split my side in two.

"Dr. Valencia Martinez, my mom, she's a veteranarian. She'll know exactly what to do." Max answered quite proud of herself.

I could only hope.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**copper-twilight14- Thanks alot. If you liked the prologue then I'm pretty sure you'll like this too.**

**StalkerofFang-** **Thanks for the review. This, actually is my first Maximum Ride fic, so no this storyline just kinda came to me. Hope you like it. Nice name by the way.**


End file.
